


MANIA

by Sauerbraten



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauerbraten/pseuds/Sauerbraten
Summary: An anthology of short stories detailing the moments between one Dr Crane and Mr Nygma.(aka a place to dump my fic warm-up pieces, will be smut, angst, fluff, ect.)
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	MANIA

**Author's Note:**

> So I always do little warm-ups before I get to actually working on my other fics. Thought I'd dump them here rather than let them rot in google docs.

Edward had really hit rock bottom. In a bathtub, with the water dancing on the lower end of lukewarm. Smoke from his cigarette filtering out the window slightly cracked open. 

The latest plan was down the drain. Failure. The burn of the water had kept him conscious. A sting that he grasped at so he wouldn’t crumble. Stopping himself from descending into a disgusting shell of a man. But the water was dangerously close to cold now.

_An idiot._ His father's words seared in his brain. Another inhale of cigarette smoke and eucalyptus to cleanse his neurons. 

He let out a long huff and cracked an eye open to glance over at the side of the tub. 

Crane sat with his head leaning against the rim of the tub, gangling legs crossed. He had provided the bath soak, cigarettes, and also the company Edward needed to stop completely spiraling. 

He took a while to stare at the back of the former professor’s head. Mentally counting the hairs sticking out at wild angles. 

"Edward, I think the water is too cold now", the psychologist’s smooth voice broke through the haze.

Edward sloshed about in the tub, gripping for purchase to haul himself up. Crane looked up at him, golden brown eyes meeting bright green. A mutual melancholy. 

“Do you feel better?”

Edward nodded.


End file.
